Refreshing a volatile memory involves applying memory refresh signals to each storage element within that volatile memory. The volatile memory can use a capacitor to store one bit of data. If the capacitor is electrically charged, then that bit generally represents a logic “1.” If the capacitor is not charged, then that bit generally represents a logic “0.” The reason for refreshing the memory storage elements periodically is that electric charge slowly drains from the charged capacitors over time. If an uncharged capacitor (representing a logic “0”) receives the refresh signal, then that capacitor stays uncharged. If a charged capacitor (representing a logic “1”) receives the refresh signal before the capacitor completely discharges, however, that charged capacitor recharges to full capacity. Thus, the memory contents are maintained by refreshing each memory storage location often enough to ensure that the charged capacitors do not completely discharge. However, a local RF field can cause some noise during the read of the volatile memory, resulting in an unsuccessful read.